playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Tree Rex for PSASBR
Please note that this is only a fan speculation. Tree Rex does not actually appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale unless he is confirmed. Tree Rex is the Life element Giant of Skylands. He is rescalled to Big Daddy's size, and it is unknown who his rival is. Biography BE AFRAID OF THE BARK Long before the Giants protected Skylands, Tree Rex was a majestic tree living in an ancient forest. However, the Arkeyans built a factory nearby to build weaponry that polluted the soil, causing Tree Rex to mutate into what he is today. He now fights alongside the Skylanders and Giants to protect Skylands from the forces of evil. THE LEGACY OF TREE REX *''Skylanders: Giants'' Arcade Opening While resting in Skylands, Tree Rex is informed that great trouble has been occuring in Skylands, and hears that Kaos may be behind it. Tree Rex then heads off the defeat Kaos. Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Unknown Connection: Unknown Ending Tree Rex returns to Skylands, having failed to find Kaos. He then realizes the Arkeyans have been reactivated and are attacking. Tree Rex glows with the AP's energy and says "Not this time, ya piles of scrap metal!" Gameplay Tree Rex is a very powerful character, although it has to make up for him being very slow. He also isn't the best jumper in the game, so he probably isn't the best choice for recovery. Movelist (Square moves) *'Log Whack' - - Tree Rex performs a thrust move with his red arm. *'Seqouia Stampede' - or + - Tree Rex charges forward. Supers *'Lumber Laser' - Level 1 - Tree Rex flashes a green laser from his arm cannon, making anyone in the way stunned and KO'd. *'Timber!!!'- Level 2 - Tree Rex leaps up and then elbow slams into the ground, KOing any opponents nearby him. *'Woodpeckers Away!' - Level 3 - The cinematic shows Tree Rex summoning millions of woodpeckers that will go after opponents, KOing them after a period of time attacking them. Tree Rex can still move around freely and attack while the woodpeckers are active. Intros and Outros Introductions *'Be Afraid of the Bark!:' Tree Rex is brought in with the Portal of Power, and he shouts his catchphrase, "Be Afraid of the Bark!". *'Recharging:' Tree Rex is seen absorbing energy from the sun, then his arm cannon glows. *'Woodpecker Pal:' The Woodpecker is resting on Tree Rex's finger. He puts the Woodpecker on his back and readies to fight. Winning Screen *'Tree Wrecked:' Tree Rex fist pumps. *'Goal!!!:' An Arkeyan robot is seen there, and Tree Rex kicks it away. Losing Screen *Leaves on Tree Rex wilt while he looks sad. Quotes *'When Selected' **"Flee from the tree!" **"Hey, branchin' out!" **"Tree to get ready!" *'Succesful KO' **"Ha ha, you got tree wrecked!" *'Repawning' **"I'm out of it..." *'Other' **"Be afraid of the bark!" (during the Be Afraid of the Bark! intro) **"Okay. I'm ready!" (during the Recharging intro) Costumes Giant Defender Tree Rex's default appearance. Alternate Colorations *Yellow wood, green armor, brown leaves *Pink wood, white armor, purple leaves *Gnarly Tree Rex color scheme Treefolk Charger Tree Rex's appearance after being fully upgraded on the Treefolk Charger path. Lumbering Laserer Tree Rex's appearance after being fully upgraded on the Lumbering Laserer path. Stage Name: Time of Giants First Representation: Skylanders Second Representation: ModNation Racers Description: The stage starts out on a platform, taking place during the first level in the console version of Giants, Time of Giants. The Arkeyan Conquertron appears in the background and will occasionaly blast the stage with his laser eyes, or slam the platform the fighters are on. Later into the stage, the Conquertron will notice a track being placed around him, and characters from ModNation Racers driving on them. The Conquertron commands them to stop, but later becomes hit by a weapon in the game, thus falling off of his platform. Note: The Arkeyan Conquertron will become one of the Polygon Man's transformations after playing on this stage once. Minion: Barkley Barkley is a minion you unlock by reaching Rank 8 with Tree Rex. Category:Blog posts